Before and After
by Innocently-Whimsical92
Summary: life before during and after Mandarin............
1. Chapter 1

It was a crisp autumn day in Shuggazoom with birds happily chirpping as the sun arose, tinting the sky in soft pinks, oranges and yellows. The people of Shuggazoom city made their daily chores and activities in cozy coats and jackets to shelter themselves from the cool wisps of air.

Shuggazoom was a large city atop of the planet, metallic sky-scrapers and houses adorned the city surrounded by shrubbery and wastelands, a beautiful sight. Children were scattered around the park, playing games of tag, hopscotch and pretending they were apart of Shuggazooms' number one fighting team, The Hyperforce.  
The Hyperforce live on the outskirts of the city in The Super Robot, a metallic fighting machine. No one remembers how they got there but they all knew what they stayed for- the safety of Shuggazoom.

The Hyperforce were made up of six robotic enhanced simians with special qualities that provide special skills to the other team members in battle. Lead by Mandarin- A ginger-furred monkey who wore chest armour as well as gloves enabling him with an energy shield and sword. Antauri. A charcoal simian with olive colored eyes, both second in command and a spiritual leader in the power- primate. Nova. The only female member with fists of steel surprise most as she is the teams head combatant, her fur is as gold as the suns rays and with rose orbs you could get lost in. Sprx. A Scarlett tinted monkey with charcoal black eyes and a cocky personality, The teams' head pilot.  
Gibson. A cerulean blue monkey adorned with a distinct British accent that suited him well, The teams' chief of science. A role he took very seriously. Otto. The last member of the hyperforce. A green furred monkey with a heart of gold as well as being the youngest member, he has a childish sense of the world. He is the teams' head mechanic.

All of them with the goal of protecting the citizens from the evil Skeleton King- An unnatural being made from a humanoid structure of bone, ooze and sheer evil.

-  
IN THE ROBOT

It was one of those days when the team could relax for a while after a battle or sticky situation but as always both Antauri and Mandarin decided that a little practice for the next battle would be beneficial. All members headed to the training room to test the new machine at new skill levels each leaving with scratches apart from Nova and Mandarin. All were left to go about daily activities.

All of the members retreated to the main room were Sprx and Otto played video games. "NOVA!", Sprx hollered, "c'mon! I got a new game!", he smiled warmly at her with a huge grin which mad Nova smile but Mandarin scowl. It was obvious that the Scarlett pilot had feelings for Nova, HIS Nova. Mandarin wasn't the jealous type after all, he was smart, strong and talented but the way Sprx made Nova smile hurt the ginger male. "Nova. I need to speak with you", Mandarin called then left for his quarters as she followed obediently.

Nova entered Mandarins room, a spacious area with books, training equipment and a bed covered in pillows. Mandarin turned to her, "Have you thought about it?", he asked her with a raised eyebrow, "will you be mine?" she looked at him in thought, her eyebrows knotting as she played with her fingers. "Of course! I just... I don't wanna go too fast... I didn't even know you liked me that way till last week..", with that Mandarin silenced her with a passionate kiss to which their tongues danced, entwining with each other as the relaxed into the kiss, closing their eyes as the roamed their hands over each other.

-  
MORNING

After Nova left his room last night the Orange leader wanted to make it known to the team of their new found relationship heading down to breakfast hand in hand with his gold love. They stood at the table commanding attention from everyone as Mandarin cleared his troat, "Hey!!.....hey...Nova? why are you holding Manny's hand?", he asked looking up at her curiously for an answer as she edged to Mandarin, curling her arms round his when Mandarin interrupted, " That is what I precisely need to tell you, me and Nova are now an item so therefor should be treated in the same respect as me". The team sat there gob-smacked, Otto's jaw slamming to the table dripping with milk, Gibson trying to avoid eye contact and Sprx staring at his food with a dissapointed look on his face.

------

OMG SO HARD FINDING IDEAS! R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. captured

Days passed and Nova and Mandarin were like any normal couple, making each other happy which showed to all. The two simians would be smiling continuously, make a fuss of each other and constantly share rooms in the evenings.

The team had decided to take a day off and enjoy a walk in the local park among the vibrant green trees and grass with the sun beating down intensely yellow radiating a mild heat. Each monkey decided to their own thing whether it was studying the plants or feeding the ducks, even playing in the playground with the local kids. Mandarin and Nova were hand in hand walking on a path near the huge pound that adorned the centre of the park, many people would forget that Shuggazoom was built on mechanics and technology here as it was just pure nature. The crisp autumn air nipped at Nova's body causing her tail to curl around her slender waist catching the orange males' attention, therefore holding her closely. The sky had turned a pinkish orange as it became late walking back home.

The team had been watching the two, all happy for them including Sprx who had been quiet and disappointed but wanted the best fr the female companion. They all reached the outer metallic- silver exterior of The Super Robot all making their way to rest in their rooms, to which Nova also went to Mandarins.

-  
NEXT MORNING

It was breakfast and Mandarin had come down alone to much of everyone's surprise. "Manny? where's Nova?", Sprx asked curiously as he scanned the room, not even attempting to get first dibbs on the food before Otto did. His question caught the attention of Antauri who looked on curiously waiting for an answer, narrowing his olive eyes. "She was up late ill, so i left her to sleep.." he replied quiet as he read the newspaper.

Five minutes later Nova entered the room with her fur a pale yellow, her eyes drooped slightly, her tail was curled around her waist. "I couldn't sleep.....too ill", she said shakily as Mandarin steadied her looking to Gibson who escorted her to MedBay. Nova was kept on constant watch byy the cerulean scientist when Skeleton King attacked.

The Supper Robot dismembered into tanks and rockets taking the battle to space in hope of not bringing Shuggazoom to more danger as Skeleton King launched a full scale attack of formless creatures at them. They crashed harshly at the team causing it to be better fighting as a whole even though the balance was a problem without Nova in action. At that moment the robot crashed into the side badly damaging the armour, denting where the MedBay was making Mandarin go out of control, launching the Super Robot in a laser-tron fury in attempt to help his mate.

Skeleton King retreated his army which made the Orange male even more upset,"NO ONE DOES THREATENS MY MATE!", he screeched furiously as he dismembered the Robot yet again, avoiding Antauri's futile attempts to talk him out of it over the intercom. The team waited and waited with Mandarins ship's signal disappearing from the radar, heading back to Shuggazoom.

-  
WITH NOVA

Nova had woken up from the crashing holdind her self up on the bed, clinging to the sheets when it fell quiet. Minutes later Gibson came in the MedBay. "Well, the results of what is making you act like this should be ready by now...... GREAT SCOTT!", he screeched in shock, staring wide eyed at the screen. "Mandarin definitely doesn't waste time, he's already got yo pregnant...." Nova stared at him then fainted, collapsing in shock on the bed.

When Nova came round she asked, "Where's Manny?? I need to tell him.." The Gold feamle was cut off as Antauri and Gibson explained that he had been captured by Skeleton King himself in the battle that took place. She was in shock, Sprx sat next to her holding her in comfort as she cried into his crimson fur.

-  
CIDITEL OF BONE

The short tempered monkey was held to the wall with ooze like chains, sticking to his fur with incredible grip making it hard to escape, he struggled cursing loudly. Skeleton King been ecstatic to catch the leader of the Monkey Team, who had foiled his plans so many times. Mandarin was fully aware of his surroundings, so aware that he could tell that the Ciditel Of Bone had broken to re-enter Shuggazoom undetected. The Ginger simian was forced off into the zone of wasted years, gagged then blindfolded for at least a hour before the reached their destination.

An abandoned labrotory in the solitude of the feirce jungle that surrounded it.

--------------------

I NEED HELP|!!!! I THINK IVE BITTEN OFF MORE THAN I CAN CHEW WITH THIS STORY..... IDEAS ARE WELCOME!!! R&R!


End file.
